Getting Shrunk
by Lady Taevyn
Summary: George Huang gets the courage to ask Olivia out. not my best summary, the story is better. Go, Read, Review.


A/N: not sure if the pairing is going to work or not. I think I might change the title also

Disclaimer: Characters are "The Amazing Mr. Wolf's," the pub and restaurant are mine.  
  
Getting Shrunk  
  
Liv sat at her desk and picked up the phone for probably the tenth time in the last half hour, debating whether or not to call him. Deciding against it, she gets up to make herself another cup of tea. She just can't seem to get and stay warm. That is until the subject of her musings walks through the squad room door, and looks right at her. Then she thinks she'll burst into flames.  
"Hey Olivia, Eliot." He says with a nod in their direction before continuing on his way to Creagan's office. Eliot does a mental rundown of their recent cases wondering which one they needed Huang for. Not coming up with anything Eliot is pulled out of his thoughts when Creagan steps out of his office and calls for him. This gets Liv's attention, and she wonders what her partner did this time to warrant a "shrinking" she gives him a pitying look as he slinks into the Captains office, looking like someone ran over his puppy dog's tail.  
"Yeah Cap, what's up?" Eliot asks sitting worriedly; he always gets freaked by these "one-on-one's" with Huang. Creagan, who has moved to stand next to his desk in that non-chalant manner he has about life, looks to Huang who looks as nervous as Maureen's boyfriend did when he met Eliot for the first time . George seems to be struggling for the right words; he is shuffling his feet, and playing nervously with some change in his pockets. Finally he just comes out and says what he's thinking.  
"I wanted to ask Olivia out to dinner and was wondering if it was ok with you two." The words are almost a whisper.  
Holy Shit, Eliot thinks to himself, are we really that protective of her. Seeing the same look on Creagans face, they both break into a fit of laughter that practically has them rolling on the floor. After they calm down, they agree that is seems like a good idea, it has been quite a while since Olivia's been on a date. They start laughing again when George lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. They really only understand his need for permission after he explains that he has always seen Creagan as a father figure in Livs life, and Eliot as a brother. Huang leaves the squad room knowing he has to get the courage up to ask Olivia out. Eliot sits at his desk calmly with a "cat that ate the canary" grin on his face, which starts Olivia on a tirade he knows will last the rest of the day. It ends up being more like the Spanish Inquisition, as she stalks into Creagans office, to see what she can get out of him. He is no more forth coming then a brick wall. It's another three weeks before George gets the courage up to ask her out finally.  
They are all out at Power's Pub celebrating a win they weren't sure they would get. The first round comes Creagan raises his glass in a toast, "To the SVU, and kicking the bad guys' ass once again." Around the table echoes of "SVU, and kicking ass" can be heard amongst clinking glasses. After a few more rounds, Eliot gets up from the tables they moved so they could all sit together, and grabs his jacket saying "Hey, I think I'm going to take off." Fin looks at his watch, "It's still early," he states plainly. "Grab another beer Stabler, I wasn't done explaining my theory on how the aliens are involved with the JFK assassination," John says looking hurt. Eliot responds with, "Sorry man, I wanted to be able to tuck the twins in; I don't get to very often." Liv just gives him an understanding look, and waves. Munch, Alex and Creagan leave shortly thereafter, Alex paying rapt attention to Munch's latest Conspiracy theory. Fin leaves sometime later with a cute little bar fly on his arm. So here they were Liv and George, talking about everything and anything neither one wanting the evening to come to an end. They leave the bar, and decide to walk for a while. They find a bench in Central Park sometime after that, they sit just enjoying each others company. They watch the sun come up and George decides that is the perfect time, "Olivia," he starts nervously, "would you like to go to dinner with me next Saturday?" Gaining a small amount of courage as her eyes light up, silently hoping against all hope that she will say yes. "Of course, I'd like that very much" she replies flattered that he asked her. They part ways both smiling happily. At work that whole week she felt completely ensconced in a blanket of warmth, and happiness. Sure that someone was upstairs smiling down on her.  
He shows up at her apartment, right on time, priding himself on his punctuality, looking debonair in a silk suit, the color of Olivia's eyes. He explained earlier in the week, on the phone that he had managed to get reservations at Imzadi Restaurant, an Italian restaurant on the Upper East Side, and she should dress up. She called Alex; they decided to go boutiquing, to find Liv a dress. She opens the door to let George in and does a little twirl to show off the floor length caramel dress, with straps that criss-cross in the back. George's jaw practically hits the floor; "Wow Olivia, you look absolutely stunning," He stammers, knowing the words are completely inadequate for how she looks. He is completely bowled over. Liv grabs the matching wrap, and purse off the table in the entryway, as she says "You look handsome, is that silk?" she asks running her hand down the sleeve as she entwines her arm with his, and they head out the door. He smiles to himself, knowing it was the perfect choice, as it matched her eyes exactly.  
Dinner went off without a hitch, both enjoying the others company. Olivia felt comfortable enough to really open up to Huang, knowing he wouldn't judge her for the mistakes of her parents. They discussed everything from school, to uncomfortable blind dates, and where they saw themselves in the future.


End file.
